No todo es color de rosa
by foryou45
Summary: ARREGLADO Cullen le rompe el corazon a Bella no 1 vez sino 3 veces, pero el no esta consiente del dolor de Bella y la ama y esta dispuesto a recuperarla "que no ves que te amo Bells" "Tu no sabes amar vete yo ya no te amo Edward" intrigas, mentiras y amor
1. Chapter 1

**La Saga Crepúsculo. No me pertenece, es de la fabulosa escritora Stephenie Meyer….**

**Esto lo escribo sin fines de lucro... Espero que lo disfruten.**

_*********************** indican cambio de escenario, hora, día._

_Los pensamientos están en cursiva y entre comillas._

_Las aclaraciones están al final del capítulo, este relato lo contare yo pero abra POV´s de Edward Y Bella, los cuales yo indicare y estaran señalados con este sigNo^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^_

* * *

Isabella Swan, una hermosa muchacha de brillantes ojos color chocolate y cabello largo castaño, delgada, de estatura promedio, con marcadas curvas y de tez albina; hija de magantes empresarios que tenía como mejores amigas a Alice Brandon: una muchacha de baja estatura, de brillantes ojos negros, y cabello color azabache corto, de finas curvas. Y también a Rosalie Hale, una exuberante muchacha de ojos azules, y cabello rubio largo, con provocativas curvas y alta por naturaleza. Las tres muchachas tenían los 19 años, y estudiaban Literatura, Diseño, e Ingeniería, respectivamente.

********* Y comenzamos nuestra historia*********

Aburrida así se sentía Isabella… a sus 19 años casi 20 se sentía abrumada por que se había aburrido de las mismas maneras de diversión, a tal punto que estas le parecían Ridículas, vivía en California pero era originaria de Forks.

–¡Mama estoy aburrida de estar aquí! – rezongo ella

–Bells, calma pronto volveremos a California y ya deja ese comportamiento que pareces niña de 9

–¿Porque vinimos aquí?

–Por qué debes ver a tus abuelos, ellos te extrañaron mucho cariño

–Lo sé, yo también a ellos, pero ¿porque ellos no pueden ir a california?

–Por qué los climas cálidos no le sientan muy bien a tus abuelos…

–Bueno pero al fin volveremos a california, por suerte mañana salimos ahí

–Si, hija ahora descansa, que mañana nos espera un largo día.

–Hasta mañana mama

Renee salió de la habitación de Bella dejando a esta sola… corrió hacia el reproductor de música y puso su música al volumen necesario como para ser música de ambiente, se cambió y se acostó y a los pocos minutos quedo profundamente dormida.

************** A la mañana siguiente***************

Se levantó agarrotada, dando a conocer que durmió en toda la noche de una sola posición. Se desperezo y fue a tomar una ducha. Se puso unos jeans de mezclilla con una blusa de tirantes y una chaqueta de vestir

Alisto todas sus cosas y alrededor de las 12 del mediodía salieron rumbo a california

************ ** Al día siguiente en california*********

–Papa, mama. Alice, Rosalie y yo viajaremos a Austria.

–A que irán?

–Hay una campaña de solidaridad que se desarrolla en diciembre para regalar juguetes a los niños de diferentes países….**(1)**

–Irán solas?

–Si papa, pero no te preocupes no sucederá nada malo

–En que ciudad es exactamente esa campaña

–En Salzburgo y Viena,

–Está bien puedes ir ¿cuando sales?

–Hay gracias papa y mañana mismo salimos–dijo sonriendo de manera inocente

–QUE ? hay mejor no pregunto vete a hacer tus maletas

–Ya están echas

–Se nota que tenías todo preparado

–¡Así es!

********* A la mañana siguiente en un vuelo en primera clase rumbo a Viena********

–Estoy tan nerviosa– Alice dijo dando saltitos

–¿Porque? – pregunto Rosalie con el ceño fruncido

–Las tres juntas estamos yendo a Austria ¡SOLAS! ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?

–Emocionada no histérica– respondió entre risas bella

–ush no molestes, más bien cuéntanos como te fue con Laurent

–MUY bien es muy bueno en todo "sentido" – dijo Bella con un tono pícaro en su voz; Aly y Rose notaron el doble sentido del comentario y sonrieron ampliamente.

–Y a ti Alice como te fue con Mike…– bella pregunto

–Es muy buenazo en la cama… pero fuera de ella me aburro demasiado con él, además se nota que su próxima víctima será Jessica

–Jajajajajajajaja menudo pedazo de carne te fuiste a conseguir– dijo Rosalie

–Tú no te libras de esta charla… y después de Taylor ¿ya no hay nada?

–¡No! Hubo uno que otro revolcón pero nada serio.

La charla siguió por varios minutos más entre los comentarios de cómo serían los chicos de allá, pero fueron interrumpidas por el aviso del piloto de que iban a aterrizar.

Un chofer las fue a recoger al aeropuerto, y las dejo en el hotel más prestigiado de ahí… el hotel Inspit resort

Se bañaron y descansaron, para que a la mañana siguiente fueran a la campaña esa.

**********En la plaza principal de Viena********

Una reunión se lleva a cabo en la plaza de Viena.

Un montón de jóvenes se encontraban sentados en el piso de la plaza… rápidamente Rose, Bella y Alice se sentaron e incorporaron a ese grupo.

Los encargados de esa campaña, eran tres hombres y tres mujeres de 30, de nombres…

Daphne, Emma y Susan… Junto a Parker, Richard y Fitzwilliam.

Coordinaron las estrategias.

La campaña constaba de:

La ayuda de jóvenes, provenientes de todas partes, que hacían todo tipo de trabajos en empresas, fabricas, tiendas y restaurantes… en fin todo tipo de trabajos que ellos voluntariamente hacían… el sueldo que recibían iba hacia una cuanta que era dirigida para ayudar a la gente pobre.

La campaña radicaba entre Viena y Salzburgo, un 45% de los integrantes de esa campaña eran habitantes de Viena y Salzburgo, y los restantes 55% eran extranjeros provenientes de familias adineradas **(2).**

–Bueno, ya saben de qué trata esta campaña, así que prosigamos con las presentaciones– dijo la mujer que se identificó como Emma.

–¡Oh! Edward… regresaste, el año pasado te extrañamos mucho– añadió Daphne.

–Si, el año pasado por razones "administrativas del clero" no regrese pero volví y con compañía…

Edward Cullen, era el hijo de Esme Cullen, y Carlisle Cullen, proveniente de una familia rica, ya que su padre era dueño de un hospital. Tenía la tez albina y los ojos verdes, con un buen formado cuerpo al igual Que Emmet (aunque este lo supera en altura y complexión física y no tiene los ojos verdes sino cafés) y Jasper un joven rubio, de ojos azules proveniente de una familia rica

–¿Y quiénes son?

–Mi primo Emmet McCarty, y mi amigo Jasper Whitlock.

–Oh que gusto, ah por ahí veo tres caritas nuevas señoritas preséntense.

Rosalie se paró, y se presentó, también lo hizo Alice y al final lo hizo Bella.

Al terminar la reunión las tres muchachas se fueron a su hotel y en la recepción se encontraron con los seductores Edward Emmet Jasper

Edward al ver a Bella en la recepcion de su mismo hotel, se quedo embobado pasando y repasando su miirada por el cuerpo de Bella. tenia la boca hasta el suelo , y Emmet tuvo que darle un golpe en sus costillas para que reaccionara.

Edward se exalto, y se sobo la parte del golpe, mientras se acercaban a las tres chicas.

–SEÑORiTAS!–exclamaron los tres a la vez. Rosalie y Alice gritaron y Bella se quedo viendolos con los ojos de par en par.

* * *

HOLAAAAA! este capitulo esta reeditado xq n la anterios publicacion estaba mal editado.

Esta historia se pondra mas interesante dentro de poco y veremos mas relaciones y DRAMA hasta posiblemente le añada uno que otro LEMMON

* * *

**_(1)_ **para la campaña que asistiran las chicas:

Tomo como inspiracion la 2ª campña mas grande de sudamerica _**Los Carros De Fuego Por La Sonrisa De Un Niño.**_

esta campaña es enteramente de La Paz- Bolivia; que consta de un grupo de voluntarios( mas o menos 200) que recaudan fondos para poder pagar los juguetes consta de dos grandes eventos **LA CARROTON Y LA TELERADIOTON**,

los juguetes son repartidos el dia 23 de diciembre es tres escenarios _** Stadium "Hernando Siles", Coliseo del colegio"Don Bosco", Coliseo cerrado "Julio Vorelli Vietterito" y el Complejo deportivo de "Viacha".**_

Para designar los escenarios se hacen sorteos exceptuando el de Viacha, que se ofrecen para ir.

Para la entrega se empieza a trabajar desde el 22, en la mañana se hace la marcha de agradecimiento a La Paz por un año mas, y en la tarde comienza el trabajo de : ARMADO DE CANASTONES Y EMPAQUETACION DE JUGUETES, no se duerme por todo un dia.

Yo personalmente AMO a esta campaña... por que cuando un niño te sonrie mienstras le entregas su juguete, hace que todo tu trabajo Valga la pena. aqui le dejo dos links, el 1º es la historia de los carros de fuego y el 2º es de la campaña del año pasado

1º **.**

**2º.com/noticia/social/Campana_por_la_Sonrisa_de_un_Nino_arranca_este_domingo**

**(2) **Se sobreentiende que si son hijos de padres millonarios pueden pagarse una estadia de mas de 2 meses en el mejor hotel e incluso algunos tienen sus casas ahi

* * *

_**AVA NCE**_

–Me gustas y mucho Bel.. Lauren–dijo Edward de manera picara esperando que su confusion no se notara. estaba a punto de besar a Lauren cuando

– Cullen venia a decirte queeeee.. Perdon no sabias que estabas "ocupado"–dijo ella tratando de contener la risa por la forma en la que encontro a Edward, quien tenia la pierna de Lauren enroscada en su cadera.

–Bella! espera–exclamo el desatandose del abrazo de Lauren _" sera que Jazz tiene la razon y la chica Swan Me esta empezando a ¿INTERESAR?_

* * *

_aqui llega el primer capitulo Actualizo los Miercoles! y dentro de poco lo hare tambien los lunes y sabados_

Esta historia se pone mas interesante

esperon me dejen REVIEWS y acepto ideas

se despide

ATT FORYOU 45


	2. Flechazos de amor

HOLA volvi con un nuevo capi...pero no les miento estoy deprimida ya que mi primer capitulo solo tiene un review y me duele

* * *

- maldita sea nos han asustado- suspiro Rosalie

- Nosotros lo lamentamos, no quisimos... pensamos que nos habían visto- dijo Jasper trantando de arreglar las cosa.-

-No importa, creo que es tiempo de que nos presentemos formalmente y con apodos- dijo Bella, poco antes su expresión había vuelto a la normalidad.

-Oh claro Mi nombre es Jasper pero me gusta que me digan Jazz

-Mi nombre es Emmet y me gusta que me digan Hermano Oso o Emm

- Mi nombre es Edward y me gusta que me digan Cullen.

- y tambien Eddie- dijo Emmet, quien junto con los demas se puso a reir a carcajada limpia, tras ver la cara de reproche de Edward

- Bien oso me debes una y ya me las estare cobrando-amenazo Edward- su turno chicas.

- Mi nombre es Rosalie, me gusta que me digan Rose.

-Mi nombre es Alice y las chicas me dicen Aly, asi que ese seriami apodo.

-Mi nombre es Isabella, me gusta que me digan Bella y si con el tiempo, siendo más amigos me podran llamar Bells- dijo Bella "_ con el tiempo, eh sera dentro de poco Swan" _penso Edward.

- basta de presentaciones al estilo secundaria, vayamos a pasear, la ciudad es bella en las noches- dijo Rose

- Y podremos comer juntos- añadio Aly.

- No se diga más, nos vemos dentro de dos horas aqui en el vestíbulo- dijo Edward.

Todos fueron a tomar un elevador, los chicos fueron en uno y las chicas en otro; al cerrarse las puertas los comentarios hicieron voto de presencia

*********** en el ascensor de los chicos¨***************

-Wow ella Rosalie, estoy prendado de ella, tiene buena cara y se enota que es buena gente-dijo Emmet.

- yo estoy empezando a sentir algo por Alice, es pequeña pero bella de todos lados- dijo Jasper refiriendose a la actitud de Alice.

Edward se quedo pensando ignorando la charla de sus amigos; en ese momento en el que clavo la vista en los ojos de _Swan, _algo allí adentro se le movio.

-TIERRA LLAMANDO AL TRANSBORDADOR CULLEN- gritó Emmet en la oreja de Edward, en el acto este se sobresaltó.

-Perdón, ¿que decían?.

- ay Eddie estas echo un charco de babas, te preguntamos si te sentiste atraído por Bella- dijo Jasper.

- Ah, pues sí.

la charla de los muchachos continuo entre broma y broma, hasta llegar a su destino.

************** en el ascensor de las chicas************.**

-Jasper- exclamó Alice.

-El hermano oso- dijo Rosalie entre risa y risa.

- yo creo que...- dijo Bella con incognita.

- no me dias que no te gusto ninguno, quiero saber si eres competencia- dijo Rosalie.

-¡NO!, no sere la competencia de nadie, me gusto Edward- dijo al fin.

- Parece que el trío ese sera de este trío- dijo Alice, señalando a las tres, Bella miro a Rose, y se echaron a reir, al poc tiempo Aly se unió a ellas.

**********dos horas después en el vestíbulo del hotel************

las tres chicas bajaron y dejaron a los chicos, echos un charco de saliva.

Rosalie traía puesto un vestido de algodon, pegado hasta la cintura y luego un poco abultado, el largo era por 5 dedos encima de la rodilla, el vestido era de color vino, con tirantes delados que se amarraban a el cuello; llevaba puestos unos tacones de punta abierta y de taco aguja de 7 cm de alto color negro, su maquillaje consistía en un poco de sombra color vino en los párpados, y los labios pintados de un seductor color rosado opaco, su cabello estaba suelto acomodado perfectmente en su espalda.

Bella llevaba puesto un vestido pegado al cuerpo strapless, que le llegaba a más abajo del muslo, el vestido era color petroleo, traía puestos unas zapatillas con un poco de tacón, eran color petroleo igual. su maquillaje consistía en sombra color azul oscuro en los párpados, sus labios estaban pintados de un rojo escarlata su cabellos estaba recogido en una coleta baja, acomodada en un costado, sobre uno de sus brazos

Alice llevaba puesto un vestido negro de tirantes gruesos, el vestido era unos 4 cm más largo que el de Bella, sus tacones eran de punta redondeada, de 10 cm de color negro. su maquillaje consistía de un fino delineado en los párpados superiores, sus labios tenian un brillo de color natural, su cabello estaba como siempre ya que siendo tan rebelde no podia arreglarselo de otra manera.

Los chicos tambien robaron uno que otro suspiro en las chicas.

Emmet llevaba puesto unos vequeros de color negro con un jersey de color Cafe.

Jasper llevaba puesto unos vaqueros color azul claro con una remera blanca con convinaciones plomas

Edward llevaba puesto unos vaqueros color gris claro con una camisa negra los 3 primeros botones estaban desabrochados. Sus peinados eran los de siempre, y los tres llevaban zapatos de vestir.

Todos salieron a pasear por la ciudad, que de verdad se veía más interesante de noche que de día, lo castillos, palacios y funtes se veían hermosos con la luz de las estrellas y luna, mas su correspondiente iluminación.

fueron a cenar a un restaurante italiano, despues volvieron a caminar por las interminables calles de Viena.

- Tenías razón Rose, la ciudad es bellísima de noche- dijo Emmet

-y el restaurante elegido por Bella, la comida esuvo deliciosa-añadío Edward

-Buena eleccion de platos Aly- dijo Jasper, despues de minutos de charlas, se dieron cuenta que una gran amistad se había formado en Viena...Jasper no aguanto más y dijo

-Alice...podrías venir un momento conmigo?

-Claro- respondío ella, ya que sabía de que se trataba porque su lado adivino se lo dijo. Ambos fueron caminando al parque perdiendose en la oscuridad.

- Par de tortolitos, se conocen recien y ya estan como chicle sin separarse el uno del otro- dijo Rosalie, y Emmet la miró y dijo

-Me gustaria salir contigo, digo los dos solos- dijo moviendo las cejas de manera sugerente

-pues me gustaría, nos vermos seguido en la campaña así que...

Edward y Bella se miraron y sonrieron, Edward una vez más quedo embobado con la hermosura que detallaba aquella mujer. **"**_me gusta y mucho, peor ire despacio, total no es la única aqui y mientras tanto podría jugar un rato" _ penso Edward.

"_Lindo, pero bueno me gustaría probar un poco más el "menú" total es divertido" _Penso Bella con una sonrisa

-Divertido, esta esto- dijo Edward al ver a Emmet y Rosalie charlar, y notar que Jazz y Aly no vlvian todavía.

-Lo se, hoy no podre dormir, me tendran hasta la madrugada con sus charlas- dijo Bellaen tono bufón.

-Prometeme que tu me contaras que te dijieron- dijo Edward

- solo si tu me dices que dijieron ellos ¿que dices?

-es un trato- dijo él para despues estrechar la mano de Bella.

Ambos serian cupido.

* * *

HOLa, esperon no sean malitos y me dejen reviews acepto tomatasos pero OPINEN.

pronto vendra una escena un pco LEMMON pero no de nuestra pareja...

Dejen reviews y acepto ideas, comentarios y tomatazos

* * *

una aclaracion esta historia esta basada algo que le paso a alguien en la campaña de los Carros De Fuego, y esta ubicada en los tres años de esa tortura de ese alguien.

se despide y espera que le dejen reviews

ATT: FORYOU 45


	3. Burlas y cosas inadecuadas

Hello, I'm Back with another chapter of this history.

Well, I hope that you enjoy this chapter

* * *

Edward todo seductor no evito llevar la mano de Bella, que aún estaba entrelazada con la suya, a su boca y dejar un cordial beso en el dorso de su mano: Bella sólo sonrió.

Emmet y Rosalie, tambien desaparecieron, pero por la zona de los abetos y demas árboles

Alice y Jasper salieron de la oscuridad tomados de las manos.

-Y ¿ustedes que se traen?- preguntó con gracia Bella

-OH Dios Mio, pero si ustedes solo se conocen de hace cinco putas horas, y ya le echaron el polvo por ahí a o salvaje-Dijo divertido Edward; Bella se mordía duramente su labio para no reirse de la expresión de Jazz y Aly.

-Cierra tu boca Eddie-Dijo Jasper con tono de "**te callas o te pateo el trasero";** Edward lo miró con furia, pero su cara se torno en una de burla

-La verdad duele, así que suelten la sopa-apremió Edward.

- Sólo saldremos de vez en cuando, y buscaremos un trabajo juntos- aclaró Alice, Bella se acercó a Edward y le susurró lo bastante bajo sólo para que él escuchase.

-Para que puedan...- dijo Bella e hizo un gesto con la mano, al que Alice y Jasper miraron con cara de pocos amigos.

-Isabella Marie Swan, que insinuas, no soy como Rose-dijo Alice.

-¿Yo que?- preguntó Rose al llegar, Bella al verla se puso a reir, Jasper, Alice y al último Edward, se pusieron a reir al darse cuenta de la situación de Rosalie y Emmet.

- Que sucede-espetó Emmet.

-Chicos, se tiene que cuidar-dijo Alice

-Si, queridos mios, cualquiera malinterpreta las cosas- dijo Jasper.

-Y con justa razón-Añadió Edward-

-No entiendo nada- dijo Rosalie.

-Ay! Rose nos haz dado mucho que hablar- dijo Alice

-Expliquense- regañó Emmet.

- Rose cariño, tiene hojas de un abeto en el cabello, y tu Emmet, parece que tuvieras un nido en tu cabeza-dijo Bella, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no reirse de las caras de culpabilidad de Emmet y Rosalie.

- Les juro, chicos que solo fueron besos, nada más- aclaró Emmet.

-Ves, te lo dije Bella, Jazz y yo sólo fuimos a platicar.

-Osea que nada de nada, ni siquiera besos- dijo Rosalie.

-No, nada, al menos que Alice quiera- dijo Jasper moviendo las cejas sugerentemente.

- ¿Que cosa?- dijo Alice

- Ay pero, que despistada, Alice ¿quieres?- dijo Jasper, moviendo su boca.

-Que...¡Uh! SÍ- exclamó ella, acto seguido Jasper se acerco a ella y la beso **(1)**

Todos miraron la escena, y despues que ellos se separaron, todos se pusieron a reir; Bella y Edward tenían suficientes ideas para hacerse la burla de sus amigos por el resto de sus vidas.

La velada concluyó, así pues, entre risa y risa, broma y broma.

Todos se despidieron y fueron a descansar.

************A la mañana siguiente*************

-Pongamos Replay, explicanos como terminaste con hojas de abeto en la cabellera Rose- dijo Bella

-Emmet y yo, hablamos de salir, y una cosa llevo a otra... chicas estoy recontra pillada de Emmet- dijo Rose.

-Dime que no le arrebataste la inocencia a ese bello paisaje- exclamó Alice.

-ay no solo fueron unos besos salvajes en uno de los árbolres, además tu no te salvas Aly duende.

-¿yo por que?- pregunto con tono inocente Alice

-Alice ¿quieres? - dijo Bella imitando a la perfección la voz y el tono de Jasper.

-NO ME MOLESTEN-exclamó enojada Alice, Bella y Rose ya no pudieron y se pusieron a reir mucho, hasta que empezaron a llorar de tanto reir, y aparte les dolía el vientre.

* * *

Ok I'm not gonna lie, this chapter its a really disgusting.

Lo siento chicas y si hay por ahi algun chico, este capítulo esta más por relleno que para otra cosa.

Les prometo que los voy a compensar el día que corresponda.

Con mucho gusto aceptare sus tomatazos y críticas. el día que nos veamos veranmucha accion, y Drama, mas un tinte romántico y trabajador

* * *

**(1)** _Alice, ¿quieres?: _un año en el cole, los chicos de mi curso jugaron a: quien da más besos.

Uno de mis amigos se acerco a mi mejor amiga, despues de haberme besado y le pregunto "_Odaliz ¿quieres?_

ella tuvo la misma reaccion que escribi como de Alice, hasta ahora la molestamos con ella, pero ella tambien se vengo por algo que dije yo, tambien lo pondre en el fic para la venganza de Alice

* * *

Recalco que esta historia esta basada en hechos reales... de lo que vivió, y sigue viviendo ese alguien, aunque cambiare ciertas cosas

agradezco a mis lectores anonimos..y a aquellas que me pusieron en favoritos

sin ustedes no soy nada ni nadie

espero me dejen reviews se despide de ustedes

ATT: FORYOU 45


	4. revelacion

Chicos y Chicas...me apena mucho decirlo...

pero me he quedado seca para desallar este fic.

La idea central la tengo, pero no se como desarrollarla.

Así que la voy a dejar en STANDBY por lo menos dos semanas.

No voy a reeditar el fic..pero cuando pueda aclarar mi mente

reaparecere como nunca en este fic.

Por ahora me voy a centrar en mi fic _**TODO PUEDE SUCEDER**_

y dentro de poco publicaré otro fic para Card Captor Sakura y Crepúsculo.

Este fic ya esta desarrollado hasta la mitad, por ahora lo estoy perfeccionando.

En este fic se me acabaron las ideas pero dentro de unas cuantas semanas lo volverán a leer.

Por ahora les dejo una parte del prefacio de mi próximo long-fic:

el fic se llama _**¿ángel o demonio?¿verdugo o salvador?**_

Hacía frio, pero a Isabella no le importaba; a pesar de haber caminado durante horas, no estaba cansada. Pensó en volver con el escuadrón, pero dedujo que Rose y Alice la estarían cuidando y no dejarían que ella aceptara la misió, no después delo que le había sucedido. Así que cambio de rumbo y se dirigió a su departamento.

Estaba por llegar a su departamento, cuando la jalaron hacia una camioneta y la sedaron.

Desperto y se encontraba amoradazada.

-Miren, la bella durmiente ya no sera tan bella-dijo una familiar voz y la golperon.

Así estuvieron durante horas, torturandola, y aunque ella no sabía quienes eran sus agresores, ella se los agradecería si acababan con su vida.

No tenía gana de vivir

Ella sólo cerro los ojos y pensó "_no tardes mucho...por favor...ya no quiero vivir"_

* * *

Qué les pareció... esta incompleto, pero les aseguro que no se arrepentiran

A

ATT: FORYOU 45


End file.
